The Good of The Many Outweighs The Good of The Few
by Alice's-Love
Summary: As Chief, he has to do what's right for his people... Hiccup wakes Astrid up for a late night surprise. When they return nothing will ever be the same.
1. A Beautiful Night

**Okay so! I haven't written a FanFiction in a really long time! So no hating. **

**The second thing! This is my first How To Train your Dragon Fanfic. That being said! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from how to train your Dragon. The tittle of this fic is a quote by Spock From Star Trek, Which I did not know before I looked it up so that's awesome. **

**The Good of The Many Outweighs The Good of The Few**

**Chapter One - A Beautiful Night **

"Astrid." I threw another pebble. "Astrid." I whispered a little louder. I was outside Astrid's house, trying to wake her up. She had fallen asleep before sunset and missed our evening fly together. I saw a light be light in her room and saw her open the window with one hand, a candle in the other.

"Hiccup?" I heard her call down sluggishly. "What are you doing?"

"Did you forget something?" I whispered afraid her parents would wake. I looked away from her at the house. No lights. Good.

"Oh! Our fly!" she stopped for a moment and I looked back up at her. She had placed the candle on the sill and was looking down at me. "How long has the sun been set?"

As she spoke the candle cast shadows on her face. "Not very long, come down. I have a surprise." I called back up to her.

She looked at me confused for a moment then smiled. "Okay" Without warning she blew out the candle and jumped over the sill. This came to no surprise to me and I held out my arms. She landed perfectly in my arms. I gave her a quick peck on her cheek and set her down. "Where are we going?"

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her to where I left Toothless. "I told you! It's a surprise." As we walked past a couple houses I could see Toothless form walking back and forth. "Toothless." I whispered. His head jerked to where we were walking and he smiled his wacky grin. He started to take a step towards us then stopped, frowned then sat down.

"What's he doing?" Astrid asked from behind me.

"I told him to stay because he's too loud and would wake everyone up."

Astrid laughed slightly. "The Night Fury being too loud? He's supposed to be one of the stealthiest dragons around. Maybe we should re-write that part of the book too."

"He is!" I exclaimed defending my best friend. Then chuckled. "Just not right when he wakes up." We had reached him and I extended my hand out to give him a scratch behind his ear, just to let him know he was a good boy.

"Get up?" Astrid asked confused. She looked at him and started scratching under his chin. He closed his eyes in content. I held my breath. "Did you fall asleep too Toothless?" she turned to me "I guess you were the only one who remembered the fly." I let out my breath and smiled.

"Yeah thanks for nothing old pal." I said while lightly punching his chin. He opened his eyes and tilted his head slightly in confusion. I gave him a look that told him to drop it. I glanced at Astrid to make sure she hadn't seen, then jumped up on Toothless' back. I hooked my metal foot in and attached my safety line. I looked down and held out my hand to Astrid. She took it and I pulled her up effortlessly behind me. She wrapped her arms around my stomach tight.

"Let's go buddy!" Toothless flapped hid big wings twice and we were off. I steered him towards the sea and away from Berk. I felt something jab into my side and I looked behind me.

"The dragon stables are that way!" she pointed behind her.

"Really?! Huh! You'd think the Chief of Berk would know where the dragon's sleep!" I smiled at her.

She smiled back

Then punched me in the shoulder.

"Gah! Ow!" I couldn't lie and say that her punches didn't hurt. She actually left bruises. "Sorry, were not going to get Stormfly. I um" looked away from her and focused on my flying. "Thought we could just fly together." I felt her arms tightened around my waist and she placed her head on my shoulder.

As I flew over the dark sea water I took a deep breath in. This was my favorite part of the day. It's usually just Toothless and I, soaring over the calm water. I could feel Astrid's head get heavier on my shoulder and her grip around my waist loosen. I knew she would fall back asleep if I left her alone. I smiled. She could sometimes be the most predictable unpredictable person ever. If that makes any sense. I looked up at the familiar stars. Before Toothless, I'd spend my nights staring at the night sky charting all the stars and naming the patterns I saw. Since I didn't have any friends, it helped keep my mind occupied and I forgot how lonely I was.

I saw the cliff's I was waiting for and steered towards them. "Right over there Toothless. You remember?" Toothless grunted in response and flew to where I had pointed. As he landed I had already taken off my safety line and was working on my foot. My movements were purposefully slow to try not to wake Astrid. I brought my leg over to the other side slowly and held her in place so that she wouldn't move too much. I slid my hand under her knee, the other around her shoulders and jumped down. She began to stir as I sat us both down. I was sitting behind her with my legs open on either side of her to keep her warm. My arms were wrapped around her keeping her close to my chest.

"hmm, sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, it's okay. It actually helped with my surprise." She turned to look at me in confusion. Then she looked past my head and noticed where we were.

"Are we… Are we in a cave?" she asked pushing away from me slightly and started looking around. She got up and walked to the entrance of the cave and peered over the edge to the rocky water below. "How on earth did you find this place?" She crossed her arms over her chest and started to shiver from the cold night air. I got up and followed her to the entrance and wrapped my arms back around her.

"Toothless and I were flying one day and a violent storm brew up out of nowhere. We tried to fly threw it but the wind was too strong and I couldn't see. Toothless somehow saw this cave and flew in it." I looked behind me where Toothless was curled up. He was facing away from us, almost like he was looking deeper into the cave. Making sure we were safe. "We spent the night here, waiting for the storm to let up. We didn't do very much, I talked to him and he had various responses back to me." I stopped, thinking back to that night. "We watched the sunrise together. It was really beautiful."

Astrid continued to stare at the night sky. "You should bring me here again. Next time right before sunrise. So we can watch it together." I smiled as she said this.

"We won't have to come back."

"What?" she turned to me, looking a little sad.

"Look" I nodded back to the sky. We waited for a couple moment, then a light orange glow began to appear over the horizon. Astrid gasped.

"I lied to you when I said it was just after dark. You slept through the whole night and I …um… well thought it would be nice to watch the sunrise with you." Astrid turned around and kissed me, then rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're such a suck Hiccup." I laughed as she turned back around to watch the sunrise over the water. We watched as the sea turned from a light orange to a deep fiery red. For a moment there was only the two of us.

No one else.

That was the last happy memory I have with her.

**So this story gets really ansgty and grafic from this point on. If you want to see this as a cute Hiccup and Astrid one-shot you most definitely can just ignore the last line. **

**Anyway's if people like this is will continue, if not then I failed at How to Train Your Dragon fanfiction. Thanks for reading!**

**-Alice's-Love**


	2. A Chief's Decision

**Well hello again! So this story did a lot better than I thought it would! So because so many people liked it and I am not a total failure at writing HTTYD fanfiction or so the readers tell me at least, here is chapter 2!**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed or followed this story! it's because of you that it is continuing. **

**Also, I forgot to say this last chapter, I have only seen a couple episodes of the TV show so this is based on movie universe only. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**The Good of The Many Outweighs The Good of The Few**

**Chapter 2 – A Chief's Decision **

The sun was only halfway past the horizon when Toothless started growling. I let go of Astrid and spun around, expecting him to still be sitting father into the cave. He was a few steps away from us with his ears raised and head pointing towards the North.

"What is it buddy? What's wrong?" he ignored me for a moment then came up beside me and lowered his head to the ground. To anyone who didn't know better, they'd say he was bowing to me, but really it was a signal for us to leave. "Astrid, we have leave." I didn't glance at her as I jumped onto Toothless' back, she quickly followed me. We took off as I was attaching my safety line, and she was wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked over the rushing wind.

"I don't know but…" I looked down at Toothless, his ears were still raised in the direction we were headed. "I think it's something bad." We were flying full speed towards Berk. As we flew closer, I heard why Toothless was on edge.

"Hiccup, what's that sound?"

I cursed under my breath. From the distance we could hear the echoes of catapults being fired and the cry of dragons. "I think were being attacked!" I turned around and looked at her. I saw my worries and concerns being reflected back at me threw her bright blue eyes. I set my jaw and turned back around. I looked up and saw a crimson red cloud of smoke rising from the direction of our home. "Faster Toothless!" He obeyed and pushed his wings faster than he had ever flown before.

We could smell Berk before we could see it. The stench of burning filled the air. I had to breath threw my mouth, to prevent myself from vomiting from the smell. That wasn't only the smell of wood burning. I heard Astrid cough twice before she started breathing heavily through her mouth.

"That smell!" I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I know! I know!" By the time we reached the Viking statues that welcomed us home after a long time at sea, the smell was unbearable.

The sight we arrive to was even worse.

More than half of the houses were set in flames and the ones that weren't were ruined beyond repair. The thing that was causing all this destruction was four enormous dark ships. On each ship was two large catapults firing huge balls of fire towards Berk. I saw Snotlout single-handedly defending his home. As we came up behind the ships Toothless opened his mouth and I smelt the familiar gas before he shot his blue fire blast. It landed perfectly at the base of the first ship's mast. There was a loud crack before it slowly fell forward and landed in the sea.

We flew straight to Snotlout. "Where is everyone?" I asked urgently.

He looked at me in relief when I flew up to his side. "Hiccup! Astrid! Where have you-" he stopped himself and held out his hand. "It doesn't matter. The ships attacked the dragon stables first! Everyone ran to help them but a lot of the dragons were still trapped inside when we took off."

Astrid grabbed my shoulders and shook them slightly. "Stormfly! Hiccup! She was in there!"

"Snotlout, stay here rad try and keep them from doing anymore damage!" I started flying away before I finished talking. "Astrid, I'm going to drop you off at the stables to help. I have to go help Snotlout!" a fire ball flew past our heads and landed on the house to our left. We flew higher and I saw my fellow Vikings running away from the fire to fetch pales of water. As we came up to the stables, I couldn't help but open my mouth in disbelief. Anything flammable within the cave was engulfed in flames. I looked down at the entrance, where howling dragons were running out, various parts of their bodies on fire.

Toothless started whining from the pain he could here in the dragons cries. I covered his ears as I lowered myself to his body. "It's okay buddy. Everything will be okay."

Astrid reached out to me suddenly. "Hiccup look out!" I didn't look up, having faith in Astrid I just barrel rolled to my left, hoping that wasn't were the attack was coming from. I was wrong. The fireball hit Toothless' wing and I had to deviate right and try and correct my mistake. I felt Astrid arms holding onto to me for dear life, then they were gone.

"Astrid!" I yelled panicked as I leveled out and looked around. We flew around in circles as my gaze was glued to the ground, trying to find that familiar blonde hair. My heart started to sink with each beat as I looked for her.

"Hiccup!" I turned around and saw Astrid being held by her arm, body dangling in mid-air by a dragon rider.

"Toothless!" I shouted then we flew after them. We we've around burning houses until the rider stopped over the sea, and turned to face me. I clenched my jaw and glared at him. "Drago Bludvist. Let Astrid go!" I growled at him. Toothless matched my growl with his own.

"Be careful what you ask for boy." He grunted and cast his eyes downwards. I followed his gaze to the rocky sea bellow us. I looked back at Astrid. She was looking at me with a determined stare. My heart lifted slightly with the amount of trust she had in me.

"Drago what do you want? Why are you attacking my village?!"

He snorted slightly. "Your village? I guess they would make you chief after the dragon murdered your father."

"You murdered my father! It wasn't Toothless' fault!" I shouted back at him. He simply grinned at me. "What do you want?" I repeated through gritted teeth. As I spoke we became surrounded by Drago's men, all riding dragons of their own.

"What I want?" he lifted Astrid up to his face and looked at her with deadly eyes. I could feel the anger start to boil in my gut. Then his gazed at me. "I want you, Hiccup."

"Me?" My breathing accelerated as the anger turned to rage. "You… you caused all this destruction just to for me!?" I was gripping Toothless' saddle so tight I couldn't feel my fingers. I took a deep breath to try and stop my voice from shacking. "What do you want with me?"

The grin returned to his face. "That my boy is quite simple. I want you to surrender to be my prisoner. Forever."

"Your Prisoner?" I repeated in slight disbelief.

"That's right. All you have to do is agree and we will leave and your precious Berk will be safe." I stared at him as I thought. I needed to save what was left of Berk. With the dragon stables aflame, who knows how many of our dragons survived. If we fought back we would surly die.

"Hiccup no!" I looked over at Astrid. She was grabbing her shoulder I assumed in pain.

"Astrid…"

"No Hiccup, we will find another way! Don't give up!"

I started to slowly shake my head. My father's words echoed in my mind. _"A chief protects his own." _I looked at her with sad eyes. "Astrid, I'm so sorry." My gaze shot back to Drago. "If you give me your word that you will leave Berk alone." I took a deep breath and looked down at Toothless then held out my arms. "Then you have a deal."

"No!" I heard Astrid yell. "Hiccup! Arg!" I looked up to see her struggling against Drago's grip. "I won't let you take him!" As she spoke one of Drago's men flew up beside me and placed shackles on my wrists.

"Astrid stop! It's the only way!" I pleaded with her. "You're going to have to take care of Toothless now."

"No it can't be!" Drago pulled her up and grabbed her throat.

"Annoying girl" Then he dropped her. She screamed as she fell towards the rocky ocean.

"Astrid, No! I yelled as someone yanked me off Toothless' back and he too began to fall. "Toothless!" I struggled against the hands that held me. I watched in horror as the love of my life and my best friend fell to their death. Astrid's gut wrenching scream and Toothless' cry never stopped. I heard the deafening crack as Astrid hit the water, then a second as Toothless followed. "No!" I struggled even harder. "Let me save them! Please, I have to save them! They can't die! They're all I ha-" I was cut off by a hard wack to the back of my head. I felt my body go limp as everything went black.

**Thanks for reading! Giving a review really helps me feel as though my writing is any good and they make me want to continue writing, so if you have a couple minutes I would appreciate some feedback. thanks!**

**Also Drago Bludvist's name is spelt with a F on Fanfiction but on IMDB its spelt with a V, So I went with the V.**

**-Alice's-Love **


End file.
